


Cor Confractus

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Five years before the events of Caveat Emptor and Anima Vestra, Joe's wife leaves him.





	Cor Confractus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of SADIM. We're getting on! Prompt: Character damage.
> 
> Basically, this is a "why is this character the way they are" prompt. I decided to write a little backstory to my character Joe, he of the bought soul, to explain why he would be the kind to buy a soul.

“I’m leaving you.”

Joe looked up from his book and over at his wife. “Oh.”

“’Oh.’ Is that all you have to say?” she asked. She was perched nervously on the edge of the far end of the couch.

“Well, it seems sudden,” Joe said. He placed his bookmark carefully into his book and closed it. “When did you decide this?”

“A while ago,” she said. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Joe nodded. That seemed like her. Maribelle often decided things well before she did them.

“Joe,” she said. “It’s not like it used to be. We’ve grown apart and…I want more.”

“More what?”

She laughed thinly. “That’s it, isn’t it? I just want more than we can do together. You’re so content to just _be_. I’m not like that. I never have been.”

Joe thought about this. Maribelle had always been one who jumped on opportunities. She was the one who moved them to the city. She had been the one to network with Joe’s coworkers to get him into the more in-step crowd.

“No, I suppose you’re not,” he said slowly.

She moved a little closer, reaching out as if to take his hand, but didn’t get that far. “I still care deeply about you, Joe. I just know I can’t keep living like this.”

Joe was not, as a rule, a very demonstrative man. Now, he reached over and placed his hand on hers.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

Maribelle shook her head. “No, Joe. Just let me have a divorce.”

“I’m very fond of you,” he said. “If that will make you happy, I’ll do it.”

“It will, Joe. Thank you.”

He nodded and let go of her. She sat back up.

“I should go pack. I’ve got some savings. I’m going to find a small apartment to start over in.”

“Can I help with that?” Joe asked. “If you need a co-signer, or a month’s rent.”

She smiled sadly. “Thank you. I’ll— If I need it, I’ll ask.”

Joe nodded. Maribelle watched him for a long moment, then stood and left the room.

Joe looked after her then turned back to his book.


End file.
